Disclosed herein are one or more improvements to the field of wheels attached to two skis. None of the know art is seen to anticipate the claimed invention.
Prior art known to the Applicant includes DE 102012021808 A1; U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,033,596 A; 3,884,486 A; 6,123,348 A; 6,267,394 B1; 8,360,475 B2; 3,436,088 A; 3,365,208 A; 5,474,314 A and 4,134,600 A.
None of the known inventions and patents, taken either singularly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant disclosure as claimed.